


Know How

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [543]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BAMF Stiles, Drabble, M/M, Werewolf Hunters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29186763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Sterekdrabbles challenge for 02/01/21: “painful, boundary, wash”
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [543]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	Know How

**Author's Note:**

> Sterekdrabbles challenge for 02/01/21: “painful, boundary, wash”

In his most annoying tone of voice Stiles addressed three hunters on the ground.

“Future violation of Hale Pack territorial boundaries will obtain excruciatingly painful results,” he said. “Got that, assholes?”

Running so fast he was out of breath, Derek arrived, a little late.

“Stiles!” he cried, alarmed and confused.

Stiles stroked Derek’s cheek. “No worries, babe. I already took care of it.”

“ _How?”_ Derek saw three hog-tied captives and _one_ Stiles.

Stiles winked. “You _know_ how.” He snapped his fingers. Sparks flew.

“Deputies are on their way. Let me have a quick wash-up and we can get some dinner!”


End file.
